El no te conviene
by TefyHatake
Summary: — ¿Porque se lo permites Sakura? Vas a volver a excusarlo ¿esta vez que me dirás? , te golpeaste entrenando o caíste de las escaleras, El te maltrata luego tu lo defiendes, el no te conviene ¿Qué no lo ves? Naruto ha cuidado de Sakura por siempre y esta vez no seria la excepción no cuando ella lo necesita/Post Naruto Gaiden


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

 ***Drabble***

 **~El no te conviene ~**

" _Mereces a alguien que te regale sonrisas no lagrimas, Tiempo no distancia, Alegrías no tristezas, Besos no mentiras, Hechos no palabras"_

Por nueva cuenta le veía llorar eso hacia que su sangre hirviese como lava corriendo por sus venas, había tratado de mantenerse al margen de simplemente creer en sus palabras pero un golpe cada semana en su delicado rostro ya no era normal.

Siempre se encontraba observándola, cuidando de ella aun a la lejanía, aun cuando le fuese prohibido por estar casado no podía evitar mirarla cada tarde por el ventanal de la torre Hokage.

 _¿Cómo dejar de cuidar a quien amas?_

Colérico salió de la torre tras ella hoy no se callaría, tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero se negaba a pensar que fuese así, aun estimaba a Sasuke como su hermano mas no lo perdonaría si comprobaba sus sospechas.

No fue necesario caminar mucho para encontrarla sentaba sobre la banca del parque, sollozaba mientras cubría su mejilla con una de sus manos.

—Sakura… ¿Que sucede? — interrogo de inmediato mientras tomaba asiento a su lado— Quizá me digas que debo meterme, que no me incumbe pero por favor ya no me mientas no a mi— termino por explicar mientras retiraba con sumo cuidado la delgada mano de Sakura para observar aquello que simplemente le aterro, su labio estaba partido y una mancha purpura comenzaba a formarse un moretón sobre su mejilla.

—Na-Naruto…— su nombre fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de lanzarse a los del séptimo.

En reacción envolvió de forma protectora a la peli rosa, justo como debía ser como debió suceder acaricio levemente corta cabellera y se armo de valor esta vez para reclamarle.

— ¿Porque se lo permites Sakura? Vas a volver a excusarlo ¿esta vez que me dirás? , te golpeaste entrenando o caíste de las escaleras.

—Sasuke ha estado mal, son fechas complicadas siempre le causan mucho estrés, el aniversario de la masacre del cla— No termino de justificar a morocho puesto que lo labios de Naruto sobre los suyos terminaron por silenciarle.

Aquel fue un beso tranquilo y dulce, correspondido por ambos, el rubio trataba de expresarle con aquello lo que su corazón había callado por años y ahora estaba decidido a gritarlo, ya no importaba si Hinata se molestaba por el divorcio una vez lo había intentado y había puesto a sus hijos como justificación para aplazarlo ahora que Boruto había madurado estaba seguro que lo entendía e Himawari también lo aceptaría.

Por su parte Sakura encontraba el bálsamo que siempre necesito y nunca había obtenido de Sasuke la forma de besar era diferente una era fría y otra cálida lados opuestos y sentimientos contrarios.

La falta de oxigeno en su pulmones le obligo a terminar aquel ansiado tacto por ambos sus labios se separaron mas sus cuerpos permanecían unidos por aquel protector y cálido abrazo.

—El te maltrata luego tu lo defiendes, el no te conviene ¿Qué no lo ves? Cada vez que te pega me da rabia…Dime qué hago yo aquí, quiero ayudarte pero tú siempre vuelves a él, lo aceptas así— Susurro sobre su oído expresando aquello que callaba esperando llegar a su corazón si ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pelearía por ella contra todos y todo —El no es digno de que tanto lo ames… piensa bien tu eres la culpable, por favor cuenta las horas que te ha hecho feliz luego cuenta los años que te ha hecho sufrir— En verdad le dolía tener que hablar así de su "hermano" , pero por ella haría cualquier cosa hacia años se alejo de su camino para que ella fuese feliz incluso cometió el mayor error de su vida sin embargo, que caso tenia ahora alejarse, esconder aquello que lo había mantenido vivo si ella no era feliz, que caso tenia dejarla a merced de un golpeador como Sasuke.

—Yo… ¡no se qué hacer! — esta vez le encaro y miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta en aquel mar de azules perlas que le miraban con ternura.

— ¡Lucha! Sakura... Solo dime que hay esperanza y caminare a tu lado por siempre hasta que tu sonrisa vuelva a ser de mi Sakura-chan hasta que salgas de esta obscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Este es un pequeño Drabble que escribí en el colegio cuando veíamos que hoy 25 de Noviembre es el día de la eliminación de la violencia contra la mujer y pues dije por qué no subirlo.**

 **Debo decir que está inspirado en la canción Hermanita del grupo Aventura por si quieren échamele un vistazo**

 **Y bueno si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer…hasta luego ttebayo!**


End file.
